batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Face Part I/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Two-Face Part I" from season one, which aired on September 25, 1992. It is divided into major dialogue sections for better comprehension. HARVEY'S NIGHTMARE * Harv: Harvey. . . Harvey Dent. . . * Harvey Dent: No! Keep away! Leave me alone! * Harv: Heh heh heh! Where you going, Harvey? You can't get away from me! HARVEY DENT RUNS INTO BIG BAD HARV * Harvey: Argh! * Harv: See what I mean? * Harvey: Stay away! I want no part of you! HARV BEGINS TO FLIP A COIN * Harvey: No! Stop it! Stop it, I said! * Harv: It's time, Harvey. . . It's time! HARVEY WAKES UP IN HIS OFFICE * Harvey: NO! * Carlos: It's time, Harvey. It's time! * Harvey: Oh, Carlos! -- It's you! * Carlos: Are you ok, Harvey? * Harvey: Yeah! Must've fallen asleep. -- Had a bad dream. * Carlos: Well, you better wake up. Gordon called. They started the raid. * Harvey: Let's go. ---- POLICE RAID AND HARVEY'S OUTBURST GORDON TALKS TO THE CRIMINALS * Commissioner Gordon: This is police commissioner Gordon! We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up, and no one will get hurt. * Thug #1: Count tar, Gordon! * Harvey: Hey, Jim! How's it going? THUG STARTS SHOOTING AND BULLETS RICOCHET OFF OF THE POLICE CAR * Gordon: Could be better! * Officer #1: Sir, the SWAT team is in place. * Gordon: Alright. But wait for my order! THUGS PREPARE A ROCKET LAUNCHER * Thug #1: This ___ will blow a hole on their little barricade. Help me get it up to the window. * Thug #2: Hey, they're starting to move! * Thug #3: Let'em try! There ain't nobody can get in here alive! BATMAN SNEAKS BEHIND THEM AND TAPS ONE OF THEM ON THE SHOULDER * Thug #3: Oh...F-Frankie! * Gordon: All units, stand by! -- Get ready! -- Set! (The criminals start flying through the window) Hold your fire! * Thugs Voices: Watch out! A ROCKET GOES FLYING UPWARDS TO THE SKY * Harvey: What's going on in there? * Gordon: Looks like they've got a case of bat-infestation. THUGS COME OUT PEACEFULLY AND SURRENDER * Thug #2: We give up! * Thug #1: Let us out! * Thug #3: Help! THE POLICE ARREST THE CRIMINALS AND THE PRESS INTERVIEW HARVEY * Harvey: As your District Attorney, I would like to commend Commissioner Gordon and his men for their fine work. GORDON LOOKS UP TO SEE BATMAN ON TOP OF A ROOF NEAR BY. HE SWINGS HIS CAPE AROUND AND IS GONE * Gordon: And thank you. * Reporter #1: Mr. Dent, is it true that you were the one who planned this raid? * Harvey: Yes, and I'm glad to say that another one of Rupert Thorne's criminal rings has now been broken. As I stated in my re-election campaign, I will not rest until Gotham City has been de-Thorned once and for all! * Frankie: You talk big, pretty boy; but you ain't gonna be when Mr. Thorne gets through with you. (Kicks mud to Harvey) He chews up and spits out creeps like you for breakfast! * Officer #1: Alright, that's enough outta you! HARVEY IS MOCKED BY THE CRIMINALS AND HIS ANGER RISES * Frankie: (Harvey grabs him) Hey! * Harvey: You little weasel! I'll tear you apart! * Frankie: Help! Get 'im off! He's crazy! Someone get 'im off me! * Officer #2: (Officers try to separate them) Hey, give me some help here! * Harvey: Kick mud at my mad face, will ya!?! * Frankie: HELP! * Gordon: Harvey! (Grabs the man) Get a hold of yourself! * Harvey: -- Jim!-- I-- I-- * Gordon: C'mon. You don't need this kind of publicity. * Frankie: The guy's a maniac! He's the one who should be going to jail! * Gordon: What in the name of heaven did you think you were doing? * Harvey: I-- don't know. I guess he just-- pressed the right button. * Gordon: That's one heck of a button. ---- RUPERT THORNE'S PLAN THE NEWS REPORT THE INCIDENT AFTER THE RAID ON TV AND THORNE WATCHES AT HIS PLACE * Summer Gleeson: Well, it was another wild night in East Gotham. As police intercepted and arm shipment, which District Attorney, Harvey Dent, is trying to connect to Rupert Thorne. * Henchman #1: Hey, nice tie, boss! * Summer: Unfortunately, Handsome Harvey, or the new nicknam tonight, Hothead Harvey when he attacked one of the suspects... * Candice: My, this guy is crazy. * Rupert Thorne: Yeah, crazy like a fox. That little tantrum probably bought him another 10,000 votes. * Henchman #1: So how 'bout we see how far he can swim in that salmon suit? * Thorne: And bring the heat down on us even more? Uh-uh. I want this one in my pockey, boys! We need to dig up some dirt on our dashing D.A. Something really juicy. * Candice: Well, I'm afraid that's going to be a problem. Dent's so clean he squeaks. * Thorne: Just stay on his tail, Candice. All men have something to hide. The brighter the picture, the darker the negative. ---- CAMPAIGN AT WAYNE MANOR * Harvey: If we want this city safe again, then we have to come down hard on these criminals! I will not see the people of Gotham... * Grace Lamont: Bruce, it was so nice of you to sponsor this fundraiser for Harvey! * Bruce Wayne: Well, Harvey and I go way back. He's a great D.A. and an even better friend. Though, lately he seems awfully intense. Is he alright, Grace? That incident on TV... * Grace: I think the pressure of the campaign get to him sometimes, that's all. * Bruce: Yeah, I guess so. Lately he doesn't seem himself. * Woman: Oh, Mr. Dent! I want you to know that I voted for you two times! * Harvey: Well ma'am, I trust it was in two separate elections? * Grace: Mr. Dent, I have a question. When are you going to marry that gorgeous fiancee of yours? * Bruce: Better marry her soon, Harv, or I might just steal her away myself! * Harvey: You do and I'll prosecute! * Carlos: Harvey, you better look at this. The judge just threw out the case against Thorne's men. * Harvey: B--But why? * Carlos: The warrant wasn't complete. The judge said he had no choice. He had to let them go. * Harvey: Had to!? B-but-- No! I spent three months on that raid! He can't overturn! The fool! He's been blocked! Like all the rest! * Bruce: Harv, take it easy. This kind of behaviour doesn't go over well with the voters! * Harvey: Let go of me, you rich twit! * Grace: Harvey! * Harvey: Grace! Bruce! -- I'm sorry.. I- I don't know what-- Excuse me... HARVEY GOES TO WAYNE'S LIVING ROOM * Harvey: I just flew off the handle-- that's all-- Don't worry, I've got it under control. * Bruce: Harvey, you didn't just lose your temper out there. You were like another person! * Harvey: I said I was sorry! * Bruce: Maybe you should get some help. * Grace: He already is. * Harvey: Grace! * Grace: Darling, Bruce is your friend! * Bruce: Don't be embarrased. Lots of people see psychiatrists, Harv. * Harvey: Not when they're runnig for public office! You know how some voters feel about shrinks. * Bruce: Well, I, for one, am proud of you! And relieved. It takes a strong man to admit when he has a problem. * Harvey: Yeah, yeah. Just keep it under your hat, okay? * Bruce: Don't worry. If there's anything I know, it's how to keep a secret. ---- HARVEY'S PSYCHIATRY SESSION * Nora Crest: You are now in a deep sleep. Can you hear me? * Harvey: Uh-hm * Nora: Good. Now, Harvey. I would like to speak with your other personality. I would like to talk with Big Bad Harv. * Harvey: I don't think he wants to talk. * Nora: He must, if we are to help you. Please, try. (Dent changes his posture and attitude) Big Bad Harv? * Harv: Speaking. * Nora: It appears you and Harvey are having trouble again. * Harv: The guy's a wimp. * Nora: Well, Harvey has special problems. When he was young, he felt very guilty about his angry feelings. So guilty, that he hid them deep inside until they became an illness. You, Big Bad Harv, represent this angry feelings. Everyone feels anger and it does no harm; as long as it doesn't result in bad behaviour. Once Harvey understands this... * Harv: Then maybe I'll go away. Right? * Nora: Well... * Harv: I'm going nowhere, missy! If anyone's leaving is mister goody-good! (Throws a lamp through the window) And maybe you with him. (Grabs Dr. Crest and she pulls him out of trance and he is shocked by the chaos created) Did I do this? * Nora: ...not you-- but your other personality. It's stronger than I suspected. * Harvey: What am I gonna do? I've always been able to repress him before. * Nora: Harvey, I want you to admit yourself to the psychiatric ward over County General for a few days. * Harvey: No way, doc. You know I'm trying to get re-elected. * Nora: You're also trying to save your sanity. * Harvey: Isn't there any other way? Please! * Nora: Well, I suppose if you cut back on campaigning and intensify our sessions, we might be able to-- * Harvey: Great! I'll do it! You just set up the schedule and I'll be here. Just so long as we keep all this a secret. CANDICE HAS BEEN LISTENING TO EVERYTHING AND SHE LEAVED MORE THAN SATISFIED ---- CALM BEFORE THE STORM HARVEY'S POLITICAL CAMPAIGN DURING THEIR MOST DECISIVE MOMENT * Carlos: Ladies and gentlemen. According to the latest count, Harvey Dent is receiving the mandate from the people of Gotham City in the form of a landslide! EVERYONE CLAPS * Harvey: Now, now. Let's wait until all the returns are in! * Bruce: Congratulations, Harv! You're looking pretty calm and collected. * Harvey: I told ya I can handle myself. In fact, I'm in such good spirits that I might announce a certain wedding date this evening. * Grace: Oh Harvey! Do you mean it? * Harvey: It's part of my acceptance speech. * Carlos: Um--sorry Harv, phone call. * Harvey: (to Grace) Hold those lips, I'll be right back. (Goes to another room and picks up the phone) Hello! * Thorne: Congratulations, Harvey! This is Thorne. Rupert Thorne * Harvey: What do you want, you slime? * Thorne: Now, now! Is that any way to talk to a man who is about to make you a deal? * Harvey: I'm not interested in your deals, Thorne. * Thorne: Oh, I think you will be, unless of course you'd rather I speak with Big Bad Harv? Or perhaps you'd prefer I speak to the press first? * Harvey: What do you want? * Thorne: There's a limo waiting in the alley. Take it! While you still have a career ahead of you. (Harvey hangs up the phone) * Grace: Darling, is something wrong? * Harvey: No. I have to see someone. Would you mind looking after our guests? * Grace: But the returns are just coming in! * Harvey: I won't be long. Thank you, darling! HARVEY WALKS PAST BRUCE AND HE FOLLOWS HIS FRIEND LEAVING A LADY ALONE * Bruce: Excuse me! * Lady: Oh wait!...(but Bruce is gone) * Bruce: Hey, Harv! What's up? * Harvey: Uh, a surprise meeting, that's all. * Bruce: Now? With who? * Harvey: Just mind your own business, alright? * Bruce: You're in trouble, aren't you? * Harvey: My friend, you don't know the half of it. ---- HARVEY'S DOWNFALL AT THE CHEMICAL FACTORY * Harvey: Stealing someone's psychiatric file is pretty low, Thorne. Even for a swine like you! * Thorne: But it makes for such fascinating reading. Listen to this, boys. Says here, "when Harvey was a little boy, he was bothered by a bully. Everyday the bully would bug him after school. Until one day, little Harvey got so mad, he sluged him one. Of course, the bully ran away, which made little Harvey feel very proud! Until he heard the bully was in the hospital." * Candice: That was some punch! * Thorne: Haha! That's what Harvey thought! Except the guy was in the hospital for apendicitis. Hehehe. But poor Harvey felt so guilty, he never showed his anger again. And that was the start of Big Bad Harv. * Harvey: What do you want? * Thorne: Just a few favors from the D.A.'s office. * Harvey: You're dreaming. * Thorne: Otherwise, as a concerned citizen, I'd feel compelled to give this to the press. After all, the people of Gotham have a right to know the kind of person-- or should I say 'persons' they've elected. -- So, what do you say, Harvey? Do we have a deal? * Harv: There's just one problem. * Thorne: What's that? * Harv: You're talkin' to the wrong Harvey. HARVEY ATTACKS THORNE AND PREPARES TO PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE * Batman: (Grabs Harvey's hand) No, Dent! Lets get out of here! * Harv: Get away from me! Thorne is mine! * Thorne: Get them! A FIGHT STARTS BETWEEN BATMAN, DENT AND THORNE'S MEN * Candice: Wild! THORNE TRIES TO ESCAPE WITH THE PSYCHIATRIC FILES * Harv: Give me that file! DENT FOLLOWS THORNE ACROSS THE FACTORY AND WALKS OVER A CATWALK ABOVE SOME EXPLOSIVE CHEMICALS * Frankie: I'll get 'im! STARTS SHOOTING AT HARVEY BUT BATMAN PUSHES HIM, THROWING OFF HIS AIM * Batman: Look out, Dent! HIGH VOLTAGE CABLES FALL DOWN TO THE CHEMICAL VAT AND CAUSE A GIANT EXPLOSION, JUST AS HARVEY WAS LAYING DOWN ON THE CATWALK AND THE EXPLOSION REACHES HIM * Batman: HARVEY! (Runs towards the fallen man and looks at the damage caused) Harvey!....Noo... ---- FRACTURED FACE, FRACTURED MIND AT THE HOSPITAL * Grace: Doctor, will he be alright? * Doctor: He'll pull through. He's lucky Batman got him here so quickly. * Bruce: What about his face? * Doctor: That's a different matter. A good plastic surgeon should be able to repair most of the physical scars. * Bruce: I'm more worried about the mental scars. AT THORNE'S PLACE * Candice: Looks like Dent's finally out of your hair. * Thorne: I wish I could be sure of that. BACK AT THE HOSPITAL, HARVEY HAS RECOVERED AND THE BANDAGES FROM HIS FACE ARE BEING REMOVED * Doctor: Now you understand, there's going to be some scarring, but I've already sheduled a surgeon. * Harvey: Give me a mirror! * Doctor: Harvey, maybe you should wait until-- * Harv: I said give me a mirror! Now! (Harvey looks in a mirror) AAAAHHHHAAARRRUUUUUGGGHHHH!!! HARVEY GOES OUT OF HIS ROOM JUST AS GRACE IS ARRIVING TO VISIT WITH FLOWERS * Grace: Harvey! What happened? (She sees Harvey's face) Harvey.... GRACE FAINTS AT THE SIGHT OF HARVEY'S FACE SCARRED IN HALF * Two-Face: Goodbye, Grace. ---- Category:Episode Dialogues